The Cleveland Show: 2APS22 Credits (2011)
Starring Mike Henry Sanaa Lathan Kevin Michael Richardson Reagan Gomez Jason Sudeikis and Seth MacFarlene Also Starring Hank Azaria Chad Brannon Emily Deschanel Eliza Dushku Will Forte Mark Hamill Corey Holcomb Chris Isaak Jamie Kennedy Robert Rodriguez Katee Sackhoff Eliza Jane Schneider Fred Tatasciore Josh Robert Thompson Danny Trejo John Viener Executive Story Editors Matt Murray Aaron Lee Julius Sharpe Story Editors Kevin Biggins & Travis Bowe Mehar Sethi Staff Writer Chadd Gindin Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Kirk Benson Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Animation Producer Brandi Young Co-Producer Eli Dolleman Associate Producer Karin Perotta Production Controller Liddane Sanders Consulting Producer John Jacobs Assistant Director Phil Allora Storyboard Artists Steve Ahn Kevin Pawlak Eric Sanford Production Managers Caitlin Alexander Nicki Hill Post Production Supervisor Amy Reynolds Production Consultant Patrick Henry Character Design David Bonanno David Colman James Feeley Jon Healy Ashley Long Carlos R. Ortega Hans Ranum Keith Wong Prop Design Bob Dever Jon Fisher Background Design Bradley J. Gake Pedro Contreras Steve Meyers Roger Oda John Seymore Vladi Rubizhevsky Color Supervisor Kersti Myberg Color Design Andrew Brandou Adriana Galvez Janice Kubo Carol Wyatt Timing Supervisors Patrick Buchanan Douglas Gallery Animation Timers Eric Bryan Jamie H. Huang Maureen Mlynarczyk Tom Pope Checkers Glenn M. Higa Denise Mitchell Animatic Editors David A. Craig Barbara Ann Duffy Dao Le Jeffrey Perlmutter Storyboard Revisionists Jake Castorena Moon Choi Clay Christman Kurt Dumas Orlando Gumatay Bruce B. Heller Phil Hernandez Frank Jen Young Chan Jeon Andre Nieves Antony Mazzotta Pablo Solis Matt Sullivan Retake Directors Glenn Dion Tricia Garcia Ken Wong Retake Assistant Director Ray Claffey Assistant Editor Dennis McElroy Compositing Supervisor Andy Joliff Retake Coordinators Yvette Espinosa Mary Howie Retake Production Assistant Christopher Sacco Audio Coordinator Nathan Schafer Production Coordinators Leilah Behrmann Suzy Campos Sophia Monico Animation Production Assistants Kaya Dzankich Alexandria Friedman Adrienne Lee Henry Montgomery Adam Rickabus First Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Jordan DiNapoli Assistant Accountant B.J. Ford Promotions Coordinator Leslie E.A. Rider Office Manager Rochelle Linder Assistant Office Manager Jennifer Beltrami Casting Associate Pam Hyatt Casting Assistant Melissa Aives It Support Steven Luckett Stephen Manders Jason Pittman Assistants to Seth MacFarlene Artie Johann Jaydi Samuels Assistant to Richard Appel Freddy Hakimi Assistant to Mike Henry Alexandria Gaines Assistants to Kara Vallow Allie Crane Lindsay Flinn Writers' Assistants Ethan Banville George Igoe Dan Peck Steven Ross Assistant to Animation Producer Sarah Longueuiel Production Assistants Noelle Fuaco Eddie Mega Alexander Ruggie Megan Scully Overseas Animation Supervisor Carl Linton Episodic Animation Directors Sungsoo Bang Jaeok Jung Hwajong Kim Production Staff Scarlet Sookyung Kim Mikyung Kim Agatha Sarim Kim Sequence Animation Directors Wonkyoo Gang Yoosung Kim Sahak Hong Eunah Yoon Yungmi Lee Overseas Animation Production by Digital eMation, Inc. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatric C.A.S. Assistant Sound Edittor Aaron Diecker Sound Editor Jeremy Olsen Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Slightly Off Track Lip Assignment Cheryl Hughart Adela Schwab Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-Ao Post Production Facility Keep Me Posted Presented in Dolby THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. THE CLEVELAND SHOW EPISODE #2APS22 COPYRIGHT © 2011 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Cleveland Show and The Cleveland Show characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Persons Unknown Productions Happy Jack Productions Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:Happy Jack Productions Category:Fox Television Animation Category:End Credits Category:Fox Network Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:Adult Swim Category:Comedy Central Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Persons Unknown Productions